


She's Arriving On That Afternoon Train To Georgia

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finally gets to meet Courtney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Arriving On That Afternoon Train To Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> Courtney said she wanted more fics of IRL couples so I did it for her (http://makersmojo.com/post/50407545864/i-thought-id-clear-up-some-things-about-fanfiction). Based on when they met in Georgia this past (?) weekend, sorry it's short but at least it's sweet. I honestly considered going balls to the wall and making it porn but I couldn't do it man, I'm too pussy. Maybe next time, if people want it. Also do they have a cute shipping portmanteau or???

You're not honestly sure what you expect as you stand at the gate in the airport.  Part of you expects some 50 year old dude to show up, telling you his name is Courtney and that he's been waiting a long time to meet you.  Part of you expects Michael or Gavin to pop up behind you and say "Gotcha!", because they've been pranking you the whole time.  And of course, the biggest part of you expects nothing, no girl, no guy, no anyone, just you being stood up.

What you definitely don't expect is the most beautiful girl in the world, prettier in person than in any of the pictures you've seen, looking your way and having her eyes light up as soon as she sees you.

"Ray?" She steps closer and looks you up and down.  You stand still and let her approach you, not trusting your feet to work properly in your amazement.

"Hi Courtney," you say, and your voice shakes despite your best efforts to keep it steady.

"Oh my God, it's really you."  She smiles, then covers her mouth with her hands, stifling a few soft giggles.  "I can't believe it, you're actually here, I'm actually meeting my _boyfriend_."

You have to laugh at her shock.  " _You_ can't believe it?  I'm the socially awkward dork with an Internet girlfriend, of course I'm actually here.  I wasn't even really sure you _existed_."

She giggles again, and it makes your heart skip a beat, she's just so _cute_.  You stand there silently for a moment, staring at her as she stares back at you, then decide to stop being awkward.

"So uh," you mumble, holding your arms out.  "Hug?"

In an instant, she's got her arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight and leaning her head on your shoulder.  It takes you a moment to remember how to move your arms, but once you do you drape them over her shoulders, then close your eyes and breathe in the smell of her hair.

Then she lifts her head, eyes locking with yours for a brief moment before she closes them and presses her lips to yours.

You stop breathing.

There are fireworks.  You swear to God, you hear fireworks go off in the background as soon as she kisses you.  You're sure there are people walking by and staring, but you can't bring yourself to care.  Not when Courtney is kissing you, the same Courtney you've been dreaming about kissing for months.  All you care about right now is kissing her back, so you fit your lips with hers and move them gently, keeping it chaste but putting just enough passion into it to let her know how much you care about her.

You're not sure how long the kiss lasts.  It feels like it goes on forever and ends far too soon all at the same time.  But when she does pull away, she takes your hand and laces her fingers with yours, walking you over to baggage claim with her to get her suitcases.  She smiles at you, and you smile back, both of you blushing slightly and biting your lips.

You think you might be in love with this girl.


End file.
